


I am Assured of This

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Combat Jack, DADT, Drabble, Masturbation, Unrequited, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad's feelings for his commanding officer go far beyond trust. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Assured of This

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a lie. I have no money.
> 
> Lightly edited on archiving.

_Your leadership is the only thing I have absolute confidence in._ ~ Brad to Nate

Combat jacks are normal. He knows this. But Sergeant Brad "Iceman" Colbert also knows it is not normal do visualize one's commanding officer during a combat jack. He knows that if he slips, if he accidentally hisses the name of the man he so desperately wants as he spills his seed into his hand, his career in the Marine Corps might well be over. But that does not stop him from seeing the pale eyes of Lt. Fick every time he reaches into his shorts.


End file.
